Alamat Palsu
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Kisah cinta Hisoka dan Machi yang dilatarbelakangi lagu Ayu Ting-Ting...


**Alamat Palsu**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter punya Togashi Yoshihiro-san. Alamat Palsu punya Ayu Ting-Ting. Facebook punya Mark Zuckerberg. Twitter punya Jack Dorsey. Komputer sama tangan yang saya pakai buat ngetik fanfic ini jelas punya saya. Tapi kesemuanya adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Horas! *plak*

* * *

><p><em>'Ke mana, ke mana, ke mana… Kuharus mencari ke mana… Kekasih tercinta, tak tahu rimbanya. Lama tak datang ke rumah…'<em>

Hisoka memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. Dipandanginya dua rekannya, Ilumi dan Kuroro, yang tengah menikmati alunan lagu bertajuk 'Alamat Palsu' versi rock dari radio. Sambil goyang gayung ala iklan operator telepon seluler pula tuh. Bahkan Ilumi sedikit lebih ekstrim, panci bodol warisan eyang dari kakek buyutnya pun dibawa-bawa untuk menari. Kamseupay sekali lah pokoknya.

"Matiin lagunya, dong!" Hisoka berteriak, berharap kedua rekannya itu akan mendengar suara hatinya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Malah Kuroro dan Ilumi melanjutkan tarian mereka dengan lagu kedua, 'Sik-Asik' versi keroncong. Hisoka hampir muntah. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kampret, matiin!" Hisoka melemparkan kartu jokernya ke udara, tepat membentur radio yang digunakan Kuroro dan Ilumi, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian sama besar. Suara yang keluar dari radio rusak itu pun tersendat-sendat persis orang bengek, lalu terhenti seketika. Innalillahi…

"RA-DI-O-KU…!" Ilumi histeris, langsung memeluk radionya yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Padahal ini gw dapat dari hasil menang togel minggu lalu! Sekarang udah rusak. Gila lu His!"

"Lagian lu berdua ngedengerin lagu yang begituan! Udah gw bilang mattin, lu nggak mau dengar!" Hisoka mencoba membela diri.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu benci terhadap lagu itu, Hisoka?" Kuroro bertanya dengan tenang. Bahasa formal terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Lagu itu…mengingatkan gw dengan awal mula Machi benci sama gw!" ucap Hisoka lirih.

"Ah, gimana ceritanya? Jangan bilang lu mau ngeles ya! Ganti nih radio gw sama Nintendo!"

"Radio butut ke Nintendo? Nggak ah, semprul lu!"

"Aku ingin tahu apa korelasi antara lagu itu dengan hubunganmu bersama Machi," Kuroro menyela, masih dengan sikap dingin nan misterius.

Hisoka terdiam. Ingatan masa lalu yang menorehkan luka di hatinya terpaksa dibuka kembali. Matanya mengerjap ke cahaya, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memulai kisah tersebut.

"Baiklah. Jadi gini ceritanya…"

* * *

><p><em>Suatu sore di menara Tenkuu bisa menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Hisoka di sepanjang hidupnya, dengan kehadiran Machi di sisinya. Sebetulnya gadis cantik itu sudah berkali-kali menolak tawaran Hisoka untuk mampir, tapi berhubung hari itu dia mau mengambil KTP yang baru diurusnya di rumah lurah dekat menara Tenkuu, Machi tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Terpaksa ia menemui pemuda psycho itu.<em>

_ "Kebetulan sekali kau datang," Hisoka menebar senyum. "Aku perlu sedikit perbaikan untuk kedua tanganku."_

_ "Bagaimana pertarunganmu hari ini?" tanya Machi. Tangan mungilnya dengan lincah memeriksa kondisi lengan kekar Hisoka, lalu mulai 'menjahitnya' dengan kekuatan Nen yang ia miliki._

_ "Yah, lumayanlah. Aku dapat lawan yang cukup tangguh," tawa Hisoka. "Yang jelas aku menang."_

_ Machi tidak menjawab. Dengan teliti diperbaikinya setiap urat, otot, maupun daging dari kedua tangan Hisoka. Hisoka melihat semua proses itu dengan mata penuh kekaguman._

_ "Aku selalu tertarik ingin mempelajari bagaimana dirimu melakukannya," ucap Hisoka ketika Machi selesai memperbaiki tangannya._

_ "Tak usah kau pikirkan itu. Aku sedang butuh uang untuk mengambil KTP, jadi aku minta bayarannya sekarang. Ayo, tangan kanan 5 juta. Tangan kiri 2 juta," tegas Machi dengan nada sadis._

_ "Iya, iya…" Hisoka mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada Machi. "Terima kasih, cantik."_

_ "Kau membuang waktu dengan memujiku," Machi berucap._

_ "Tapi aku serius," kata Hisoka._

_ Machi mengangkat bahu, melangkahkan kakinya dari situ._

_ "Machi!" teriak Hisoka, membuat langkah Machi terhenti. "Tanpamu aku galau!"_

_ Tidak ada pelawak berambut pirang panjang yang tiba-tiba mucul dari kali di bawah jembatan untuk menawarkan kartu anti galau. Di lorong remang menara Tenkuu itu hanya ada Machi dan Hisoka, yang sejenak terdiam dalam kebisuan._

_ "Please, jangan tinggalin aku lah!" Hisoka mendadak lebay. Runtuh semua ke-cool-an yang dari tadi berusaha dipertahankannya._

_ "Kalau dulu lu nggak ngasih alamat palsu Ayu Ting-Ting ke gw, mungkin semuanya nggak bakal kayak gini, Hisoka!" Machi berbalik. Air mata meleleh di pipinya yang putih. "Lu tau gw ngefans banget sama Ayu! Lu juga pasti paham gw senang banget waktu lu ngasih tau kalau lu berasal dari satu kampung yang sama dengan dia! Tapi kenapa lu ngasih alamat palsu rumah dia ke gw, padahal lu tau gw pengen banget ketemu langsung sama dia?"_

_ Hisoka tercenung. Tubuh kukuhnya mendadak lunglai._

_ "Kenapa diam?" Machi menjerit. "Jawab, Hisoka!"_

_ Hisoka kehilangan kata-kata. Dia sih pengennya tiba-tiba ada pesawat yang nabrak menara Tenkuu atau ada karyawan konstruksi yang salah ngelempar batako, biar kepalanya kebentur dan ia bisa ngeles hilang ingatan. Tapi sayangnya harapan itu tak kunjung terlaksana._

_ "Tuh 'kan, lu nggak bisa jawab!" Machi berkata geram. "Lu sengaja ngebohongin gw! Lu sengaja ngerjain gw!"_

_ "Tapi waktu itu 'kan –"_

_ "April Mop? Persetan. Gw nggak peduli. Gw kecewa sama lu. Pokoknya mulai sekarang, lu, gue, END!"_

_ Machi pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, membuat Hisoka yang nelangsa langsung membasahi lantai dengan genangan air matanya._

* * *

><p>"Jadi selama ini Machi itu ngefans sama Ayu Ting-Ting?" tanya Ilumi sembari bertopang dagu.<p>

"Iya," Hisoka menjawab dengan lemas.

"Dan dia marah padamu karena kau memberikan alamat palsu Ayu padanya?" sahut Kuroro, masih dengan bahasa formal yang membuat Hisoka dan Ilumi siap menjitaknya. Namun tidak jadi. Hisoka hanya mengangguk seperti boneka dengan per di kepalanya.

"Tapi… tunggu dulu. Kok judul lagu itu pas banget dengan kisah lu?" selidik Ilumi.

"Seperti yang gw bilang tadi, gw itu satu kampung sama Ayu. Nah, gw ceritain tuh masalah gw dengan Machi sama dia. Eh, malah dijadiin lagu. Nge-hits pula!"

"Wah! Jadi lu dapat royalti gitu, dong?" tanya Ilumi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ng… iya. Tapi sayangnya udah direbut semua sama nyokap gw buat bayar sewa rumah."

"Yah…" Ilumi (dan Kuroro) tampak kecewa berat.

"Aduh, jangan bicarain itu dulu, dong! Gw harus gimana, nih? Gw beneran frustasi! Gw cinta banget sama Machi, tapi dia terlanjur benci sama gw gara-gara perkara Ayu Ting-Ting! Apa yang harus gw lakukan? Lu berdua bisa ngasih solusi nggak buat gw?"

Ilumi spontan menjentikkan jemarinya. "Gw punya ide."

"Ide apaan?" Hisoka bertanya dengan penuh minat. Lantas Ilumi membisikkan idenya kepada Hisoka dan Kuroro.

"Lu yakin ini bakal berhasil?" tanya Hisoka.

"Yah… gw juga nggak tau sih. Tapi kalau berhasil, gantiin radio gw sama Nintendo ya?" tawar Ilumi.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti," Hisoka tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya, untuk ide dengan kualitas seperti itu, ditraktir bakso bakar saja sudah cukup."

* * *

><p>Machi memandang layar HP-nya dengan bosan. Sama sekali tidak ada notif di Facebook ataupun mention di Twitter. Dia tidak tahu mau update status apa. Machi pun sign out.<p>

Sebuah pesan masuk ke HP Machi tak beberapa lama kemudian. Dari Hisoka. Sambil uring-uringan, Machi membukanya.

_'Temui gw di taman dekat menara Tenkuu. Sekarang. Gw bakal nunggu sampai lu datang.'_

Machi membanting HP-nya ke tempat tidur. Dia semakin benci kepada Hisoka semenjak dibohongi soal alamat palsu Ayu Ting-Ting. Malah, sebetulnya Machi ragu kalau Hisoka memang berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama dengan penyanyi pujaannya itu. Alasan dia sih, karena faktor warna rambut mereka yang sama-sama merah agak pirang.

Machi hendak mengindahkan SMS dari Hisoka itu, namun dia terus kepikiran. Apalagi didengarnya gemuruh guntur di kejauhan, pertanda hari akan hujan. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir. Akhirnya Machi memutuskan untuk menemui Hisoka.

"Machi mau ke mana?" tanya seorang penjual lontong yang warungnya sering jadi tempat Machi sarapan pagi.

"Mau ke taman dekat menara Tenkuu," jawab Machi terus-terang.

"Ooh… hati-hati. Sudah malam, nih," imbuh penjual lontong itu. "Dan Machi, maafin Hiso ya."

"Hah?" Machi terbelalak. Tapi bapak penjual lontong itu sudah berlalu.

Machi geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa bapak itu jadi ngikutin iklan di televisi?

Awalnya, Machi mengira kejadian tadi hanyalah kesalahan teknis belaka. Namun, ketika tukang dodol, tukang es doger, tukang gado-gado, tukang ketoprak, tukang sate, tukang martabak, tukang gali sumur, dan tukang gali kubur yang dilaluinya mengatakan 'Machi, maafin Hiso ya', mungkin Machi malah harus merasa dia menderita gegar otak ringan.

Semenit lagi Machi hampir menjangkau taman, HP-nya berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah video terpampang di layarnya. Machi terperanjat. Itu Ayu Ting-Ting!

"_Machi, maafin Hiso ya!_" kata Ayu dengan nada ceria. Machi langsung cekat-cekot karena melihat penyanyi pujaannya itu menyebutkan namanya.

Tiba-tiba semua kekesalan Machi pada Hisoka hilang. Ia tahu pasti semua ini adalah campur tangan Hisoka. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Machi langsung berlari ke taman. Hisoka telah berdiri di sana sembari nyengir. Setumpuk mawar merah digenggamnya. Di tengah taman itu, yang menjadi titik perjumpaan mereka, juga ada banyak sekali kelopak mawar merah yang membentuk hati. Efek angin sepoi-sepoi ala film India pun menambah semarak. Untung Shakrukh Khan tidak muncul sambil nyanyi 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'.

"Machi, maafin aku, ya!" kata Hisoka dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Ilumi dan Kuroro keluar dari semak-semak dan menyanyikan lagu 'Bunga Terakhir' dengan suara pas-pasan. Lagi-lagi sambil goyang gayung. Parahnya, kali ini Ilumi ngebor.

"Kamu mau 'kan, maafin aku?" Hisoka bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Machi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia malah mengeluarkan HP-nya. Selidik punya selidik, ia membuka akun Facebook dan Twitter-nya. Hisoka melongo.

Kira-kira Machi update apa, ya?

Tentukan jawabannya dengan review… *author dimutilasi*

-end(?)-

* * *

><p>~ Note:<p>

Aloha, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki desu.

Hah, fanfic kali ini semakin alay saja dengan sentuhan parodi dari berbagai iklan. Maafkan saya kalau gaje… (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ide awal bikin fanfic Hisoka-Ilumi-Kuroro adalah karena melihat banyaknya fanart yang memuat mereka bertiga. Ditambah karena saya ingin membuat fanfic dengan pair yang belum pernah saya ceritakan, maka terciptalah kisah lebay ini.

Oh ya, hari ini tanggal 4 April ya? (bolak-balik kalender)

Kalau gitu, tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kurapika-chan! *digilas yang bersangkutan*

Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, murah rejeki, dan langgeng dengan Kuroro… huehehehe… *dirantai karena kebanyakan bacot*

Ahaha~ ya sudahlah, saya akhiri dulu catatan saya ini. Jangan lupa review karena akhir dari fanfic ini Anda yang menentukannya (kayak di iklan itu lho!)… hahaha… *dibunuh*

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
